Roseanne Conner
Roseanne Harris Conner Husband: Dan Conner Children: Becky, Darlene, D.J., and Jerry Conner Sons-in-Law: Mark and David Healy Granddaughter: Harris Healy (by Darlene) Sister: Jackie Harris Brother-in-Law: Fred (by Jackie; Divorced) Nephew: Andy Harris (by Jackie) Mother: Bev Harris Father: Al Harris Mother-in-Law: Audrey Conner Second Mother-in-Law: Crystal Conner Father-in-Law: Ed Conner Brothers-in-Law: Lonnie and Little Ed (by Crystal) Sister-in-Law: Angela (by Crystal) Grandmother: Nana Mary Background Roseanne Harris was born on November 3, 1952 to Beverly "Bev" and Al Harris. She had a sister named Jackie who was/is her best friend. Roseanne met Dan Conner in high school and they fell in love. Right after she graduated high school, she and Dan got married. About a year to two later Roseanne became pregnant and delievered a healthy baby girl that she named Rebecca "Becky" in 1975. Two years later, on 1977, Roseanne once again became pregnany and gave birth to another girl named Darlene. Finally, in 1981, Roseanne, to Dan's delight delievered a adorable little baby boy named David Jacob "D.J.". Roseanne aquired a job at Wellman's Plastics which she will keep until the end of season one. Life She constantly tries to control the lives of her sister, husband, children, co-workers, and friends. Despite her dominating nature, Roseanne is a loving mother who works hard and makes as much time for her kids as possible. She and her younger sister Jackie are the daughters of Beverly and Al Harris. Roseanne is married to Dan Conner and, when the series begins, they have three children: Becky, Darlene and David Jacob ("D.J."); a fourth child, Jerry Garcia, is born partway through the series. She and her family deal with the many hardships of poverty, obesity, and domestic troubles with humor. She has always had troubles with weight, inspiring an episode in which she and Dan try to lose weight. She works at the Wellman Plastics factory at the beginning of the show's run and quits that job after a conflict with the new egotistical domineering boss, Mr. Faber; she leads a walkout that includes most of her friends. She has several periods of unemployment and holds jobs as a fast-food employee, a telemarketer, a bartender, and a shampoo woman/hair sweeper at a beauty salon. Subsequently, she works for several years as a waitress in the luncheonette at Rodbell's department store (much to the chagrin of daughters Becky and Darlene, who regularly hang out there). She eventually co-owns a successful restaurant called the Lanford Lunch Box with Jackie, her mother Bev, Nancy, and her former boss from the luncheonette, Leon, after Bev sells her share in the company to him. Roseanne and Jackie, in the last years of the show, win a lottery in excess of $108,000,000. This allows them to live the high life. She also becomes a grandmother to Darlene's baby Harris who almost doesn't survive. Eventually, at the end of the series, it is revealed that she didn't win the lottery at all and that most of what had happened on the show in the final season was actually from a book of her own writing. She also reveals that Dan died from a heart attack at the end of the previous season, making her a widow. ﻿